Leo Akaba's Youngest Daughter Maka Akaba (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: What If Maka was Leo Akaba's daughter instead of Spirit and Kami Albarn's daughter and her last name was Akaba instead of Albarn and Gray is her older brother but instead of Fullbuster his last name is Akaba. And Ray Akaka is their older sister but instead of Ray being reincarnation Maka was reincarnation and used their father's cards that he created. And had the same face as Ray.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What If Maka was Leo Akaba's daughter instead of Spirit and Kami Albarn's daughter and her last name was Akaba instead of albarn and Gray is her older brother but instead of Fullbuster his last name is Akaba. And Ray Akaka is their older sister but instead of Ray being reincarnation Maka was reincarnation and used their father's cards that he created. And had the same face and hairstyle as Ray. And this is still a crossover between multiple anime

Story Title: Leo Akaba's Youngest Daughter Maka Akaba

Chapter 1

* * *

In The United World At The Akaba House

 **Cyan: Ray,Gray time for breakfast**

 **Ray &Gray: Alright we're coming**

 **Leo: Ray,Gray your mother and I have something to tell you both**

 **Ray &Gray: What is it dad and mom!**

 **Cyan: Should we tell them Leo**

 **Ray &Gray: Tell us what?**

 **Leo &Cyan: The both of you are having a baby sister**

 **Ray &Gray: What really we're going to be a older sibling**

 **Leo &Cyan: We're glad the both of you are happy about having a sister *After They Were Finish Eating Breakfast With Ray And Gray***

 **?: *Knock Knock***

 **Leo: Don't worry I'll get it**

 **Spirit: Hey Leo,Cyan,Ray &Gray**

 **Kami: Yeah hello Ray,Gray,Cyan and Leo**

 **Leo,Cyan,Ray &Gray: Spirit and Kami what are you guys doing here**

 **Spirit &Kami: What we can't come to visit you guys**

 **Leo: Yeah but it's been a while since we last saw you guys**

 **Cyan: Oh yeah Kami and Spirit we have something to tell you**

 **Spirit &Kami: What is Cyan and Leo**

 **Leo &Cyan: We're having a baby girl**

 **Kami: That's great news have you thought of a name for her yet**

 **Cyan: No not yet. So I was wondering if you and Spirit had any ideas**

 **Kami: Well how about you name your daughter Maka**

 **Cyan: I think that's a great idea. What do you think Leo**

 **Leo: I agree with you about the name**

 **Spirit: So when's the baby due**

 **Cyan: It will be due August 30**

 **Kami: Oh look at the time it's late we should get going back to Death City**

 **Cyan: Alright have a safe trip back**

 **Spirit &Kami: We will**

 **Cyan: Oh and one more thing before you go**

 **Spirit &Kami: What is it?**

 **Leo: Can you tell Death that me and Cyan are having a third child**

 **Spirit &Kami: Alright we will! Bye! see you when we come to visit**

 **Leo,Cyan,Ray &Gray: Bye Kami and Spirit**

* * *

At The Train Station In The United World

 **Kami: Spirit you know we have to tell Lord Death about Cyan and Leo having a third child**

 **Spirit: I know that? Now let's go Kami**

 **Kami: Knowing Lord Death he love to see their third child**

 **Spirit: I guess your right**

 **Kami: Let's get back now**

 **Spirit: I guess we should get going shouldn't we *Gets On The Train With Kami***

* * *

On The Train

 **Spirit: When we get back we should tell Lord Death about this that's what Leo and Cyan told us to do**

 **Kami: That right we should shouldn't *They Get Off The Train***

* * *

In Death City

 **Kami: Alright Spirit let's tell Lord Death the great news**

 **Spirit: Yeah! Let's go**

 **?: Oh, your back Spirit and Kami**

 **Spirit &Kami: Hello Lord Death**

 **Death: So how did your visit go with Leo and Cyan**

 **Spirit &Kami: Good**

 **Kami: Lord Death we have something to tell you about Leo and Cyan**

 **Death: What is it?**

 **Spirit &Kami: Well you see Leo and Cyan are having a baby girl**

 **Death: So their having a third child huh?**

 **Spirit &Kami: Yeah, that's right Lord Death**

 **Death: That's great news to hear from the both of you. Well thanks for telling me you two**

 **Spirit &Kami: Your Very Welcome Lord Death**

 **Death: Well let's go see the baby when it's born**

 **Spirit &Kami: Right!**

* * *

In The United World

 **Ray: Hey father?**

 **Leo: What is it Ray?**

 **Ray: Do you think Death will ever visit us?**

 **Leo: Of course he will Ray! Alright call your little brother to have lunch**

 **Ray: Alright I'll call Gray for lunch**

* * *

In Gray's Room

 **?: *Knocks On Gray's Room Door* Gray, father says it's time for lunch**

 **Gray: Alright I'm coming big sis**

 **Ray: Then hurry up before we eat without you Gray**

 **Gray: Alright, Alright I'm coming**

* * *

Outside Of Gray's Room

 **Ray: *Hits Gray***

 **Gray: Ow! What was that for Ray**

 **Ray: For not coming out when I called. Come on mother and father are waiting**

 **Gray: Okay**

 **Ray: Next time hurry up before we do eat lunch without you**

 **Gray: Okay, Okay**

* * *

In The Kitchen

 **Gray: YOU KNOW YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME THAT HARD EARLIER**

 **Ray: WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO IT IF YOU CAME OUT OF YOUR ROOM WHEN I CALLED FOR YOU TO EAT LUNCH**

 **Gray: WELL THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HIT**

 **Ray: WELL I JUST DID WHEN YOU CAME OUT OF YOUR ROOM**

 **Cyan: Leo can you tell them to stop yelling at each other**

 **Leo: *Walks Over To Ray &Gray* Alright you two stop yell at each other**

 **Ray &Gray: Right sorry father**

 **Leo: Alright come let's go and eat together shall we**

 **Ray &Gray: Right**

* * *

At The Table

 **Leo: You shouldn't be arguing with each other at a time like this**

 **Ray &Gray: Sorry Father**

 **Ray: But father you know how Gray is! He makes me so angry when he gets me mad**

 **Leo: I know how you feel Ray be the oldest**

 **Ray: I know father**

 **Cyan: Shall we eat then**

 **Ray: Right *Smiles* *After They Were Done Eating* I'm going to my room now**

 **Leo &Cyan: Alright, Wait Ray what do you want for dinner tonight**

 **Ray: Anything the both of you make is fine**

 **Leo &Cyan: Alright then**

 **Gray: Going to my room too**

 **Leo &Cyan: Alright Gray**

* * *

In Ray's Room

 **Ray: I wonder if I'll ever be able to my baby sister soon. I just hope she will have my face and that she duels like me when she's older and like a sister who will be like me when she's older I hope the best for Maka when she's older and not like Gray and that she'll make great friends to hang out with.**

* * *

Outside Of Ray's Room

 **Cyan: Did you hear what Ray just said Leo**

 **Leo: I sure did and that was amazing the way she said said it when Maka is older that she'll make great friends**

 **Cyan: Ray all ways knows what to say don't you think**

 **Leo: Unlike Gray who doesn't know what to say**

 **Cyan: I guess your right Gray knows nothing to say unlike Ray who knows what to say**

 **Leo: Well let's make dinner then shall we?**

 **Cyan: Yeah, let's do it then**

* * *

In The Kitchen

 **Cyan: Do you think Ray or Gray can look after Maka**

 **Leo: I think it is for the best that either one of them looks after Maka. But still I don't know which one should look after her?**

 **Cyan: Leo?**

 **Leo: But I know that the both them may fight a lot but still I think the both of them should look after her**

 **Cyan: I agree with you on that**

* * *

Meanwhile In Death City

 **Death: Kami and Spirit I think everyone in Death City should go to the United World to see baby Maka when she's born**

 **Kami: I think it's a great idea**

 **Spirit: I agree as well**

 **Stein: I also agree as well**

 **Marie: I too agree with this Lord Death**

 **Joe: I guess I'll have to agree as well**

 **Azusa: I guess I'll go as well**

 **Mira: I'll go too**

 **Sid: Me too**

 **Death: Well what about you Justin**

 **Justin: *Listens To His Music And Gets Kick By Spirit***

 **Spirit: Take out the earphones**

 **Justin: Well yes I'll go to see Leo and Cyan as well**

 **Tezca: I'll go as well**

 **Tsar: I'll go**

 **Deng Dinga: I'll go as well**

 **Djinn Galland: I'll also go too**

* * *

Back In The United World

 **Cyan: Ray,Gray dinner time**

 **Ray &Gray: Okay mother**

 **Ray: Mother,Father. I would like to spend some time with my friends this weekend**

 **Leo &Cyan: Alright go ahead**

 **Ray: Alright thank you both *Hugs Leo And Cyan***

 **Leo &Cyan: Alright let's eat then**

 **Ray &Gray: Okay let's eat *After They Were Done Eating Dinner***

 **Ray: I'm going to bed mother and father**

 **Leo &Cyan: Okay see you in the morning**

 **Gray: I'm going to bed as well**

 **Leo: Well let's get some sleep too**

 **Cyan: Yeah, let's get to bed**

* * *

The Next Morning In The United World

 **Cyan: *Making Breakfast* Leo can you wake up Ray and Gray**

 **Leo: Alright I'll do that**

 **Cyan: Thank you Leo**

 **Leo: Your Welcome Cyan and when are you going to tell them about you illness**

 **Cyan: They'll find out sooner or later *After She Was Done Making Breakfast***

 **Leo: Guess your right. I'll go wake up Ray and you wake up Gray**

 **Cyan: Alright, Leo**

* * *

Outside Of Ray's Room

 **Leo: Ray should really wake up early so she and Gray aren't late for school *Knocks On Ray's Door***

* * *

In Ray's Room

 **?: Ray it's time to wake up breakfast is ready**

 **Ray: *Yawns* Alright father I'm coming**

* * *

Outside Of Gray's Room

 **Leo: Cyan you know that Ray and Gray's room are next door to each other**

 **Cyan: Yeah, I know I just want them to get a long with each other**

 **Leo: So do I. I my daughter and son to get a long for once**

 **Cyan: Me too. Well you and Ray should go first I'll wake up Gray don't worry**

 **Ray: *Comes Out Of Her Room***

 **Leo: Alright, let's go shall we Ray**

 **Ray: Right, Father**

* * *

In Gray's Room

 **?: Gray breakfast is ready**

 **Gray: *Yawns* Alright mother**

 **Cyan: Well ready to eat**

 **Gray: Yeah, let's eat**

 **Cyan: Alright let's go then**

* * *

In The Kitchen

 **Leo: Well, let's eat shall we**

 **Ray &Gray: Right**

 **Cyan: Well, let's eat *After They Were Done Eating***

 **Ray: We should get going or we'll be late for school**

 **Gray: Yeah, bye mother, father**

 **Leo &Cyan: Bye Ray,Gray**

* * *

With Ray And Gray

 **?: Ray**

 **Ray: Huh, Kiku Inami**

 **?: Don't forget about us?**

 **Ray: Miho Suzune, Nico Aizawa and Lily Kujyou**

 **Miho: How are you Ray?**

 **?: Ray,Miho,Nico,Kiku,Lily**

 **Ray,Kiku,Miho,Nico &Lily: Huh, Nanami**

 **?: Gray**

 **Gray: Oh, if isn't Yuai Mukami**

 **?: Ray**

 **Ray: It's good to see you again Mayu Arimura,Miu Amane,Minto,Maria and Miu Hoshikami**

 **?: Don't forget about me Ray**

 **Ray: Huh, if it isn't Mizuki Kurai**

 **Mizuki: It's been long time girls**

 **Ray,Kiku,Miho,Nico,Lily,Mayu,Miu,Minto,Maria &Miu: Yeah, it has hasn't Mizuki**

 **?:Ray,Kiku,Miho,Nico,Lily,Mayu,Miu,Minto,Maria,Miu,Mizuki**

 **Ray,Kiku,Miho,Nico,Lily,Mayu,Miu,Minto,Maria,Miu &Mizuki: June Pearl and April Hikiri**

 **Kiku,Miho,Nico,Lily,Mayu,Miu,Minto,Maria,Miu,Mizuki,June,Nanami &April: Ray what was your mother last name before she married your father**

 **Ray: It was Shinju. Oh, classes will be starting soon**

 **Kiku,Miho,Nico,Lily,Mayu,Miu,Minto,Maria,Miu,Mizuki,June,Nanami &April: Yeah your right Ray**

 **Ray: Well, let's go then**

* * *

In Class

 **?: Good Morning Class**

 **Class: Good Morning Selena Possible**

 **Selena: Alright class read out of your books please**

 **Class: Right Ms. Selena**

* * *

Few Minutes Later In Ray And Gray's Homeroom

 **Selena: Alright class dismissed**

 **?: Ray ready to come eat lunch with us**

 **Ray: Yeah, I'm coming**

 **Kiku,Miho,Nico,Lily,Mayu,Miu,Minto,Maria,Miu,Mizuki,June,Nanami &April: Well then let's go Ray**

 **Ray: Yeah, let's go**

* * *

Mean While In Death City

 **Death: Alright, everyone shall head off to the United World**

 **Weapons: Yes, Lord Death**

 **Meisters: Yes, Lord Death**

 **Death: And is everyone from Death City here**

 **Everyone: Here Lord Death**

 **Death: Alright, let's go then**

 **Everyone: Yeah, let's go**

* * *

With Ray,Gray&Their Friends

 **Ray: ...**

 **Mizuki: What's wrong Ray**

 **Ray: Huh? Oh it's nothing?**

 **Kiku: Come on, you can tell us?**

 **Ray: It's about the Shimatari that my parents faced when they were younger?**

 **Kiku,Miho,Nico,Lily,Mayu,Miu,Minto,Maria,Miu,Mizuki,June,Nanami &April: Oh, what about them?**

 **Ray: Well, I think their going to have kids too**

 **Kiku,Miho,Nico,Lily,Mayu,Miu,Minto,Maria,Miu,Mizuki,June,Nanami &April: You worry too much Ray!**

 **Ray: Yeah, but what if they were to have kids that take after their parents though**

 **Kiku,Miho,Nico,Lily,Mayu,Miu,Minto,Maria,Miu,Mizuki,June,Nanami &April: Come on Ray if they were to take after their parents I know that when your little sister gets older and meets a boy who will be there with her to duel them and defeat them in a duel**

 **Ray: Yeah, you guys are right!**

* * *

After Lunch

 **Ray: Well, guys we should g** **et back** **to class**

 **Kiku,Miho,Nico,Lily,Mayu,Miu,Minto,Maria,Miu,Mizuki,June,Nanami &April: Yeah, we should shouldn't we?**

 **Ray: Gray, guys time to head back to class or we'll be late**

 **Yuai: Come on Gray or we'll be late**

 **Gray: Right, let's go**

 **Ray: You guys better hurry up or well leave you behind**

 **Gray: Big sis you and your friends can't leave us behind**

 **Ray: We will if you boys don't hurry up**

 **Gray &Yuai: Right, We're coming**

 **Ray: Now, don't complain if we're late for class boys**

 **Gray &Yuai: Right**

 ***They All Headed Back To Class***

* * *

Back In Class

 **Selena: Alright, everyone today I'll be talking about the school festival that's coming up this mouth the school principal wanted me to talk to all of you about the school festival that's coming up this mouth and there will be more festivals coming last mouth and in September you all did a wonderful job so we'll be having another Autumn/Fall Festival then there will be the Winter, Spring and Summer Festivals coming up as well now does anyone have any questions about the Festival**

 **Gray: *Gray Raises His Hand***

 **Selena: Yes, Gray**

 **Gray: What's our class representing**

 **Selena: Well, some will be doing the food court, some will be doing Haunted House, some will be doing a cafe and some will be doing a performance. Well let's all work hard before the festival**

 **Everyone: YEAH, LET'S DO IT**

 **Selena: Alright, we'll be starting tomorrow**

 ***The Bell Ring***

 **Selena: Well, we will start decorating the school tomorrow**

 **Everyone: Okay**

 **Selena: Well see you all tomorrow**

 ***They All Leave To Go Home***

* * *

At The Akaba House

 **Ray &Gray: We're Home**

 **Leo &Cyan: Welcome home you two**

 **?: Well, if isn't Ray and Gray**

 **Ray &Gray: Huh?**

* * *

 _ **Who came to the Akaba House was it some that knew their parents or was it someone who was related to the Akaba's find out in the next chaper of Leo Akaba's Youngest daughter Maka Akaba**_

 _ **Hope You Like This Story About Leo Akaba's Youngest Daughter Maka Akaba**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously on Leo Akaba's Youngest Daughter Maka Akaba somebody came to the Akaba House who could they be and why did they come to visit the Akaba Family let's find out in the this.

* * *

At The Akaba House

 **Ray &Gray: Uncle Skip**

 **Skip: How are the both you doing?**

 **Ray &Gray: We're doing great**

 **Skip: That's good to here**

 ***Someone Knocks On The Door***

 ***Knock, Knock***

 **Cyan: Who could that be?**

 **?: Hey long time no see Cyan, Leo, Ray &Gray**

 **Ray: Auntie! Uncle**

 **Obsidian: It's good to see you again Ray**

 **Gray: Hey, what about me!**

 **Obsidian: You too Gray**

 **Leo: So what are you guys doing here?**

 **Obsidian: We came for a visit is all. So how are you guys doing?**

 **Cyan: We're doing great but I haven't told you guys that we're having another baby**

 **Obsidian: Really boy or girl**

 **Cyan: We hope it's a girl because I want her to try and stop Ray and Gray from fighting with each other all the time**

 **Leo: Ray and Gray really do need to stop fighting you mean guys**

 **Obsidian: Yeah, we know what you mean by that Cyan**

 **Cyan: I need them to get along when the baby comes**

 **Obsidian: We might know how to handle this for you Cyan and Leo**

 **Leo &Cyan: Huh? How are you guys going to handle our little problem with Ray and Gray fighting all the time **

**Obsidian: We'll figure out a way to handle the problem with Ray and Gray fighting all the time don't worry about it Cyan and Leo**

 **Leo &Cyan: Are you sure you guys can handle this so that Ray and Gray would stop fighting all the time when their at home **

**Obsidian: Yeah, just leave everything to us Leo and Cyan**

 ***After Talking To One Another The Obsidian Went Home***

* * *

The Next Day At The Akaba House

 **Ray: *Ray's Alarm Clock Rings* *Yawns* Good thing I set my alarm clock so I can wake up early in time so I can get ready for school toda! *Ray left her room to go to the bathroom to get ready for school after she was done washing her face and brushed her teeth she went to the kitchen to help her mother and father with breakfast***

 **Cyan: Leo can you wake up Gray for me tell to wake up before he's late for school**

 **Leo: That boy really needs to setup his alarm clock he needs to learn not to wake up late all the unlike Ray who does sets up her alarm clock unlike Gray who doesn't**

 **Cyan: I guess it can't be helped though Gray really does need to wake up early look at Ray she wakes up early because she sets up her alarm clock all the time and still wakes up early.**

 **Leo: Should I yell at him to wake up or are you going to do that**

 **Cyan: It doesn't really matter Leo, can you wake him up please before he's late for school today**

 **Leo: Alright I'll wake him up while you and Ray prepar breakfast**

 **Cyan: Alright then me and Ray will prepare breakfast while you wake up Gray**

* * *

With Leo And Gray

 **Leo: *Leo Walks In Gray's room* GRAY WAKE UP BEFORE YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL**

 **Gray: *Gray Wakes Up* Right I'm up now I'll get ready for school now *Gray Goes To The Bathroom And Washes His Face And Brushes His Teeth* Alright I'm done getting ready for school**

 **Leo: You were really late today to get ready for school why can't you be like your older sister.**

 **Gray: I don't get it at all it's always about Ray. Why is it always about Ray?**

 **Leo: You should understand that Ray always is smart,kind, and even when she's angry or sad about something she tells me and your mother about things. Just why can't you be like Ray?**

 **Gray: Because I'm not my older sister? She may be smarter then me but I always try my hardest to catch up to my older sister want to be like her someday being smart and kind to others unlike me who isn't.**

 **Leo: You may not be like your sister but you have your own way of learning things on your own.**

 **Gray: Yeah, but I'm nothing like Ray?**

 **Leo: I guess you'll understand someday Gray.**

 **Gray: Huh? But I want to know now!**

 **Leo: Like I said you'll understand someday?**

* * *

In The Kitchen

 **Ray: Hey, mom were you and dad always together when you were in school**

 **Cyan: Yes, we were Ray when I was like you me and your father met in elementary school and became friends.**

 **Ray: Oh, really?**

 **Cyan: Yeah, but we didn't become a couple until High School**

 **Ray: Really you and dad became a couple in High School!**

 **Cyan: Yeah, and our parents agreed that we make a great couple so they decided that we should get married after High School.**

 **Ray: Wow! Really mom did our grandparents really agreed to that mom.**

 **Cyan: Yes, they did agree that we should get married after High School!**

 **Ray: Hey, mom will I someday find the I truly love one day like you and dad found each other and fell in love.**

 **Cyan: Yes, I think you will Ray.**

 **Leo: Sorry for coming in late.**

 **Cyan: It's alright Leo.**

 **Gray: Sorry, for waking up late mom.**

 **Cyan: It's alright Gray but don't do it again and please set a alarm clock like your sister does.**

 **Gray: Alright, I will.**

 **Cyan: Alright, then let's eat shall we.**

 ***After The Akaba's Were Done Eating***

 **Ray: Mom, Dad. Me and Gray have to get to school now.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Alright, have fun at school you two.**

 **Ray &Gray: We will mom and dad!**

* * *

At The United World Elementary School

 **April: Morning Ray**

 **Ray: Morning April. By the way where are the rest of the girls?**

 **April: They should be here soon.**

 **Kiku: Sorry we're late.**

 **Ray: It's alright. Well let's get going!**

 **Kiku,Miho,Nico,Lily,Mayu,Miu,Minto, Maria,Mizuki,June,Nanami,Miu &April: Yeah let's get going! You coming Gray.**

 **Gray: Yeah, right behind you guys!**

 **Selena: Good Morning everyone have you decided on what our class will do yet. Do any of you have an idea?**

 **Ray: Well I have an idea Ms. Selena.**

 **Selena: Well what is it Ray?**

 **Ray: How about we do a dueling tournament for our and any of the classes at our school can be in the tournament and of course the teachers can participate in it as well as the students and parents that are willing to come to our dueling tournament.**

 **Selena: That's a great idea Ray. It's decided that we will be doing a dueling tournament then.**

 **Roy: Yeah, it was a great idea Ray!**

 **Ray: *Blushes At Roy* W-well thank you Roy for agreeing with me and Ms. Selena.**

 **Roy: No problem at all Ray. *Smiles At Ray***

 **Selena: Well, I think it's a great idea Ray. So let's do your idea then.**

 ***After School***

* * *

At The Akaba House.

 **Ray: We're home.**

 **Cyan: Welcome home Ray and Gray.**

 **Leo: Ray can you help me do the cooking.**

 **Ray: Sure.**

 **Leo: Alright, dinners ready time to eat.**

 **Gray: Alright, let's eat.**

 ***After They Were Done Eating.***

 **Ray: I'm going to bed good night.**

 **Gray: Me too so good night mom and dad.**

 **Cyan &Leo: Yeah, see you in the morning Ray and Gray.**

 ***They All Went To Bed.***

* * *

 _ **What do you think going to happen next find out next time on Leo Akaba's Youngest Daughter Maka Akaba. So stay toon for the next update.**_


End file.
